


Not-So-Silent Night

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Quite Literally, makes for greatness, share the warmth~, sneaky Natsu, unsuspecting Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lucy's heat source breaks in her apartment...Now what? If ONLY there was some warm-bodied individual that could help her with this issue... Nalu One Shot for Christmas





	

"Whew! It is freezing out here!"

The celestial mage rushed back towards her apartment with Plue wobbling beside her. Overall, it had been a very cold and frigid day in Magnolia, and Lucy could not wait to get home and take a nice, hot bath.

_I feel warmer just thinking about it_

She smiled at the thought as she walked up the steps to her apartment and fumbled with her key. Finally, the door burst open as the blonde rushed inside.  
_Finally home! Where it is nice and…warm?_

Lucy realized, contrary to her belief, that it was _not_ nice and warm in her humble home. It was in fact, COLD.

_Wha-what? Why is it so DAMN cold in here?!_

She flipped on the lights and looked around for the reason why she came home to an igloo.

 _Aha! Found it! My heat lacrima ran out?…I didn't even know that could happen. And it's too late to get a replacement. I guess bundling up under the covers is my plan for the rest of the night._ She grimaced at the thought.

After finding every blanket she could hoard, she bundled up on her bed with a box of cookies she had grabbed from the counter.

"Christmas Eve and I am spending it bundled up on my bed like a loser…At least it can't any worse, right?" Just as soon as she had spoken those words to herself as a comfort, her lights had all went out with a _CRACK_!

A string of curses flew out of her mouth, just as a box of cookies sailed through the air and smashed into the wall.

* * *

"Ready to head home and eat some cookies?!" The Dragon Slayer looked over at his partner eagerly.

"Aye, Sir!" The fire mage and his flying companion trudged through the freshly fallen snow back to their house after returning from a mission.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think Lucy's doing right now?" Natsu stopped to think.

"I dunno. Probably out with Levy or Mira somewhere."

"Hey, hey! Let's stop by her place and see if she has cookies! I bet she has TONS! Probably homemade too!" The Exceed started drooling at the thought, as did his partner.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan to me," Natsu yelled to no one in particular as he and Happy ran through the streets of Magnolia towards an unsuspecting blonde mage's apartment.

Once the fire mage arrived at the all too familiar structure of his friend's apartment, he wasted no time in climbing up the side and through the window with Happy on his shoulder.

 _Huh, that's weird. Its really dark in here. The only light's coming from outside._  
Natsu was about to call out for Lucy, when _WHAM_! All he felt was a searing pain down his spine as he face planted on the floor.

"OWWW"

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRAWLING AROUND MY HOUSE LIKE SOME BURGLAR?!" Lucy shrieked

"Natsu—don't die on me!" Happy cried as he tried to shake his best friend.

"Lucy you killed Natsu!"

Natsu moaned in pain and rolled over to find a livid Lucy standing above him, frying pan in hand.

"What's with the frying pan, Luce?…And WHY is it so cold in here, huh? Is that Ice Bastard around here somewhere?" Lucy sighed as Natsu looked around.

"Gray? Nope, not here. Just some broken heat lacrimas is all…well and lights too."

Natsu looked behind Lucy to see a dim heat lacrima laying out on the counter, and one lit candle next to it, providing a small source of light.  
Lucy observed the pair. "What exactly did you come here for?" Natsu and Happy glanced at each other.

"COOKIES!" They both shouted out in unison.

"Wha—I don't have any" _Especially not the box that just met its end against the wall._

The pair looked betrayed.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Erza made some?"

"Dunno. Could go check?"

They started to make their way to the door, as Lucy stood there, astounded at the sight.

"Wa-wa-wait! Why are you so desperate for cookies?! Don't go…" The last part coming out more like a whisper. Natsu stopped and turned around, a big smile on his face.

"You didn't think we would leave you high and dry and…uh…cold? Did you? Nah we are here to stay." Natsu's grin was contagious as Lucy found herself smiling.

"Happy! We need some hot chocolate! Pronto!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted as he flew out the window.

Lucy watched, amazed, as Natsu gathered up all of her blankets that were strewn everywhere and placed them on the couch and beckoned her over.  
Lucy took her place on the couch and pulled the blankets over her.

_Warm. It's so warm. More than before. Where is this heat coming from?_

She looked up as the blonde realized she was currently leaning on the fire mage's shoulder.

_Ah, found it._

She didn't even notice the heat flowing to her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

"NAT—" Happy flew back in to the sight of Lucy sleeping on Natsu's lap, while the Dragon Slayer locked eyes with Happy and put a finger to his lips. _Shh_

 _Ohh he lllllikkes her_. Happy snickered and landed on Lucy's stomach before falling fast asleep.  
It wasn't long before the last member of the party dozed off to sleep himself.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to find it completely dark outside, and the only light source coming from Lucy's candle.  
He carefully slid off of the couch, trying not to disturb either one of his partners. As he reached for the hot chocolate Happy had brought in earlier.

_This'll do._

Just as he finished making up the three cups, the celestial mage opened her eyes.

"Here for you," Lucy took the warm mug from Natsu as the Exceed started to wake as well.

"And for you, buddy!" Happy took it excitedly and started to gulp it down.

Meanwhile, Lucy looked at it questioningly.  
Natsu turned and looked, "Did I forget something, Luce?"

"What? Oh no…I was just thinking some roasted marshmallows would be perfect with this. But its not like we can have a campfire in my house…" She started to laugh as she picked up the marshmallow to eat it. Just then, a small fireball overtook the marshmallow and set it on fire.  
She yelped and dropped it back into her hot chocolate.

"NATSU!"

"What! I was just trying to help! You said you wanted a roasted marshmallow! SO I gave you one."

She fished for the drowning marshmallow, now burnt to a crisp, to show the Dragon Slayer.  
"Its black! And now burnt! You can't just—"

Natsu leaned over and took a bite out of it.

"Eh, tastes the same to me. What's the fuss?"

Lucy stared at her half bitten marshmallow in bewilderment.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO EATS FIRE!" Lucy chucked the marshmallow back at Natsu who simply caught it between his teeth and ate it.

"Butthankyouforeverything," Lucy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Thanks…for everything," she gestured towards the hot chocolate and the blankets. Natsu smiled.

"Don't mention it."

Happy watched the two with a knowing smirk and grabbed the three mugs to take to the sink.

"I got this if the two _LOVEBIRDS_ wanna cuddle again— **oomph** ," Happy cried out as a shoe made contact with his face.

This time, the blush was apparent on both mages' faces as Natsu eyed an interesting spot on the wall and Lucy hid her face under the blankets. The pair stayed like that for a while as the night crawled on.  
Once again, sleep took over as the blonde fell asleep. Natsu looked down at the sleeping blonde and smiled.

_Merry Christmas Lucy_

* * *

Suddenly, he heard a faint hum come from the other side of the room. Scanning the room for what could be making the sound, his eyes fell upon the forgotten heat lacrima, its once dim light now came to life.

_Guess it's not completely broken._

He looked down at the sleeping blonde once more, who was now curling towards him for more body heat.

_Shame_

An idea started to form in his head…

* * *

"MR. DRAGNEEL, WHY IS THERE BROKEN LACRIMA SHARDS ALL OVER MY FLOOR?"

...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Merry Christmas Everyone! I originally posted this on tumblr as a Secret Santa gift to my friend Gin (the-dancing-squirrel) AND NOW I SHALL PLACE IT HERE...although its a bit later than Christmas now...Sorry!
> 
> Anyways...I would like to say thanks to Brandy (itschildofthefairies) for the help she gave me on this pertaining to the idea and beta-ing it SO THANKS SO MUCH


End file.
